


My Ticcing Heart

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: TicciDrowned [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Murderers, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Violence, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Toby has just been taken in as a proxy and is quickly adapting to his new life. However, any chance to lay low and go unnoticed is quickly thrown out the window when he meets a small blonde. With a head full of voices persecuting him, will Toby be able to confess his new found love?





	1. Introduction/Author's Note

*I've written tons of fanfiction but none of it's ever left the notebook on my shelf. No one's ever read it besides me so this will be the first one I've ever published online. It's also the first story of mine anyone will have ever read besides me. I'm not an expert, but I put a lot of soul into my writings.

*I try to spell everything correctly and use correct punctuation but I won't always get it right and things get changed between writing it down and typing it up. Also, my screen is small so I'm bound to mess some things up. So please, show mercy.

*This story contains strong language, graphic violence, sexual references, alcohol, and some sexual situations so keep in mind that it's rated T+ for a reason. It also contains situations that might offend some people - in this case self harm - but I'm not trying to offend. As a cutter, I know about this subject and don't want to offend anyone so if the things described above are triggering, just don't read this story.

*Each chapter title is a song that pertains to the chapter in some way but the chapters are in order so you should read them that way.

*Well, that's all the boring stuff I have to say. Hope you like the story!

**Also, feedback is appreciated. Comment or give kudos if you enjoy it?**


	2. Break//Three Days Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic, whoo hoo. Let's get this shit show started.

Fire, everywhere. I messed up - this is wrong. I shouldn't be caught in the fire. I should be gone, running from it all. This isn't my fault; I had no choice. My eyes sting and it's getting harder to breathe. Through the flames and smoke, a figure appears. Threatening, tall, faceless. I think I prefer death to this man. Or maybe he is death. Which, in this case, I'm fucked either way. A thin white hand reaches out to me and I panic. Choking on smoke, eyes blurry, I run the opposite way. I trip over one of the dining room chairs but pull myself up and somehow find my way to my room. Through the window I see the houses down the street burn. Not one is spared. I pull my arm back then slam my fist through the window; the glass showers down onto the lawn as I pull myself through the frame. On bloody hands and knees, I crawl to the tree line behind the house before I collapse.

Cold sweat, shaking, on the floor. This is how I often wake up. As I throw the blanket back onto the bed and pull myself off the floor, I wonder - as I so often do - what I dreamt about. Since the day I awoke in this house, I've been having nightmares. If only I could remember what they - even just one! - were about. Then I might be able to find out something about myself.

My memory goes back two weeks, my first memory being when I first awoke on the wooden floor. Everything before that is gone. I know things such as reading, writing, all the most basic of things. And I know the gate minimum of my existence such as my name and age. But my past, my history, is gone.

I've been in this place two weeks but I still don't know where I am; not once have I left my room. I tried once, on the first day, but I didn't make it to the stairs before a white skinned man armed with knives came after me. I didn't eat for a few days until I finally worked up enough courage to sneak to the kitchen at two in the morning and grab something. So I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I'm still thinking about what my dream could have been when there's a knock on my door. My lack of response causes the door to open anyway. The tall white visitor takes a single step into my room. Dressed in black, faceless, yet there's a sense of calm about him.

"Toby, I request your presence at breakfast." My hands begin shaking mildly and my head mildly twitches to the side. "No need to be nervous." He calmly replies. I nod and pull a hoodie over my head then follow the man. The only other thing he says is "My name is Slenderman."

The table is crowded. And there's not a single female. Everyone turns to stare when Slenderman and I enter the room. The intensity of my tics increases, causing my head to jerk violently. With all eyes on me, I take the only available seat between a man wearing a yellow hoodie and a disturbing black and white clown.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the clown lean in and whisper "That's a pretty mouth you have."

I glance at his smirking face then stare at my hands in my lap as I mumble "You're not exa-actly my t-type." The man to my right snickers.

Slenderman suddenly stands up and gently instructs me to go help in the kitchen. Gladly. My chair harshly scrapes the wooden floor as I push it back then enter the kitchen. Surprisingly, only one person is in the kitchen preparing the large meal. Standing at the stove frying eggs is a short boy. Now, I'm not a tall person, only five and half feet tall. But this boy is short; I'd be surprised if he was five foot. When he finally turns, he jumps and yanks out his earbuds; I can't make out the words but I can still hear the music from across the room.

"Can I help you?" His eyes are solid black with flowing red pupils. Black runs from his eyes down his cheeks and I can't help but wonder if he's crying.

"Uh, no." I manage to squeak out. He skeptically raises an eyebrow but puts one earbud back in and focuses on his task.

With the boy occupied, I stop to take in his appearance. Blonde hair falls onto his shoulders, not curly, but just the right amount of wave. A light green t-shirt over black sweat pants. Attractive, honestly. A minute or two passes before he turns to me.

"Well, come here." I shuffle over and stand beside him; he places the earbud in my left ear and turns up the volume. He nudges my arm with his elbow. "Ben." Short for Benjamin, I assume. Cute.

"Toby" I reply as I watch him scoop up the food with a spatula and sets it on the plate. Ben grins and glances at me then grabs some plates full of food.

"I like that name."


	3. Voices//Motionless In White

Somehow, I manage to survive through breakfast. Afterward, Ben invites me to play a game with him. I gratefully agree and follow him up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall on the left. On the door is a large sticker of an XBox controller. Pushing the door open, I find the room decorated similarly. The walls are covered in game advertisement posters and large stickers. The wall to my right has a massive flat screen television and below it are rows of shelves divided into squares. The shelf lines the wall, each square containing a gaming system. He must have them all. Wii, WiiU, XBox, XBox One, XBox 360, Game Cube, Play Station one through four, Nintendo Switch, and countless others. The wall to my left across from the TV is hidden by a floor to ceiling shelf that stretches the length of the room. Almost every space is filled with a game disc.

Turning to Ben, I find him in a red bean bag in the middle of the room.

Seating myself in the grey one beside him, I hear him say "The game room is open to everyone but I'm really the only one that ever uses it."

"How many of these games have you beat?" I ask. He seems caught off guard by the question.

"Completely beat? Secret levels and all?" Ben stares at his hands, picking at his cuticles as he answers "All of them."

I'm taken aback. This boy - maybe my age? - has completely finished thousands of games. My lack of response causes his face to drop. "So.. yeah. Guess I'm just a lonely introvert.."

"No! I didn't mean that!" I instinctively grab his arm. His wide eyes look up at mine in fear. I let go and wrap my arms around myself. I don't know my own strength. Suddenly, my vision is black. I can't see or hear anything.

"What are you doing?" an all too familiar voice hisses.

"N-No.." I say, squeezing myself tighter. The voices, they're back.

"Poor, stupid boy. He can never love you. No one will ever love a stuttering, twitching fuck like you." Clamp my hands over my ears, lower my head between my knees. I don't stutter around him, he's kind to me, a single glance makes life worthwhile. The voice in my head lets out a loud, harsh laugh. "Even if he did, you'd ruin everything. You always do, Ticci Fuck." My entire body shakes and I twitch violently as the voice laughs louder, hurting my ears.

"You-You're wrong. S-S-Stop. Stop!" I yell, feeling the heat run down my face.

Slowly, so slowly, the voice fades. Opening my eyes, I sit up straight. Ben stares at me, his face showing his concern. His small hand is on mine.

"Tobes, you alright?" The contact and intense attention makes my heart flutter and I jerk my hand away.

Embarrassed and angry with myself, I stutter out "C-Could we play another da-day?" Ben doesn't look the slightest big upset or hurt by the question.

"Of course." I nod and give him a small nervous smile and quickly retreat to my room where the voices begin another round of abuse.


	4. Hate//Get Scared

The heat on my wrists is what wakes me up. My eyes slowly open to find warm blood slowly dripping onto the bed. Of course, it doesn't hurt. I must have scratched them raw in the night. But as always, I don't remember my dream. As I clean my wrists and get dressed, I think about the decision I made last night. As much as I hate to admit it, the voices in my head are right. I'm not worthy of Ben; he'd never love me anyway. And what if I accidentally hurt him? There's not way I could live with myself. Then there's the fact that I've only known him 24 hours.

Exiting my room, I notice the door across the hall half open: the game room. From what I can see, Ben is laid back across two bean bags holding a PSP above him, focusing on the game. When I close my door, it clicks and Ben looks up. Looking away, I speedwalk to the kitchen. I must have gotten up late because breakfast is over and most of the men are gone. Well, all except for the two watching TV in the living room. I met them yesterday, I think their names are Masky and Hoodie.

I've just entered the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door when Ben comes in. Pretending to search the fridge, I squat down. The sound of the TV leaks into the kitchen but otherwise, it's quiet.

Finally, Ben's hurt voice says "Are you avoiding me?" I sigh and push myself up. Looking at his sad face makes this harder.

"Ben, you-you're a nice k-kid but..." Should I come out and tell him? Half, he can know that much. "..There are these voi-voices in my head. I can't control them. An-And they want me to... do things to you."

Ben's expression changes from hurt to understanding and he sets a hand on my shoulder. "Is there any way I can help?" I shake my head.

"I think I just need to be alone. Just for a little while."

"Well at least let me change your bandage" Ben says. Bandage? What is he talking about? Noticing my confusion, he pulls me to the bathroom connected to his room. Glancing in the mirror, something catches my eye. Turning my head to the right, I see a patch covering part of my cheek and jaw. Ben's small hands gently grab my face and turn my head towards him. He gives me a calm smile as he pulls off the covering.

"He'll never love you" a voice whispers and I jerk my head, trying to identify the source.

"Shut up" I whisper back. Ben gives me a concerned look then motions toward the mirror.

The reflected image is a stranger. This can't be me, yet it is. My skin is pale with an odd tinge of grey to it. My hair is disheveled and needs to be washed. And finally, where the patch was moments ago, there is a hole. The lack of skin leaves my teeth and gums exposed. Saliva slowly runs from the hole down my face and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Ben turns me back to him and wipes my face with a rag before applying a patch.

"What happened to me?" I ask him.

He pushes gently on the patch to make sure it's on and replies "Only Slender knows."

"He's lying, he knows. There are ways to make him tell you..." Screw my eyes shut, ball my fists up, have to fight it.

"Toby?" Ben asks.

"There are pleasurable ways to get him to tell you." The voice urges. "Or..." It chuckles. "More fun ways." An image flashes through my mind of Ben lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

I gasp and open my eyes. My entire body shakes and my knees feel weak. Gripping Ben's arms tightly, staring into his beautiful but terrified eyes, I whisper "I-I can't h-h-hurt you. P-Please stay away. Just h-hate me." I dash to my room and slam the door, locking it.


	5. Another Way Out//Hollywood Undead

I know I'll have to come out eventually but for now, it's been a week since I last set foot outside my room. Shortly after the second day, I'd get a knock on my door and crack it open to find a tray of food on the floor. No person, no note, just food. But I know it was Ben. I've finally wrestled the voices into submission and am contemplating leaving my room when Masky and Hoodie barge in and tell me to get dressed.

"W-Why?" I question.

"You've been given your first assignment and Hoodie and I have to follow. Make sure everything goes smoothly." Masky replies, his voice laced with boredom. I have an assignment? What does that mean?

"Put on something warm" Hoodie quietly says before they exit, leaving me to dress. Pulling open my dresser drawers, I grab the first things my eyes land on.

A few minutes later I'm bounding down the stairs in a pair of jeans, black converse, a black t-shirt, and a multicoloured, sleeve-striped hoodie. When I reach the living room, Hoodie hands me an orange tinted pair of goggles and a dark, striped mask that covers my mouth.

"Why do I need these?" Masky sights and I swear, I can almost hear the eye roll.

"Just put the damn things on" he says before heading through the kitchen and out the back door, Hoodie and I following.

The three of us walk through the forest for over an hour until we reach the tree line and enter a small town. The darkness of night conceals us from the eyes of the few people awake at this hour. We walk in the dark down a few streets until we stop in front of a house. Small, red bricks, black shutters, lights off. Masky hands me two hatchets, not huge but still heavy.

"What are we-we doing? W-What is my as-assignment?" Hoodie and Masky grin at each other then turn to me.

"Your first assignment is to murder this family."


	6. My Axe//Insane Clown Posse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for graphic violence.

Something inside me snapped at the word "murder" and I nodded at the duo before quickly finding an entrance to the house. Once inside, I find my way to the sleeping parent's bedroom. I feel like I'm locked in the back of my mind, powerless, a darker, more sinister being now in control. I quickly slice the woman's throat open with my hatchet and her eyes fly open. Her hands grab her throat and her mouth opens in a silent scream, blood pouring out. In a matter of seconds, her body stills.

The husband shifts restlessly and slowly opens his eyes. Quickly, I jump from my position to straddle him. He yells out and attempts to grab my wrists but I'm much too quick for him. I pull one hatchet back and swing it forward with all my strength. His eyes widen and he lets out an animal-like scream as I repeat the action. Over and over and over. The bed, my hatchet, my clothes, everything is soaked in blood. My goggles are splattered with it. Suddenly, I hear quiet shuffling behind me; a child stands in the doorway rubbing his eyes sleepily. Tightening my grip on my weapons, I grin at the child - not that he can see it anyway.


	7. Happy Song//Bring Me The Horizon

In my own bed, stripped down to my boxers, nuzzled under the blanket. That's how I wake this morning. Pulling the blanket tighter around myself, I roll over and open my eyes. My hatchets, goggles, and mask rest on my dresser. Murder. It's satisfying, like cutting but better. Guess it's time to get up. Sit up, stretch, shower, get dressed. I pull in a dark grey pair of sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt then mentally prepare for the day. But, hand on the door knob, I stop when I hear voices. They're close but quiet... Across the hall maybe?

"...Assignment went fine. Why are you so obsessed with that twitching shit anyway?" Sounds like Masky. Silence..then a sigh.

"You gay for him or something?" Masky asks.

"Tim, go jerk off to Brian or something." Definitely Ben's voice. An angry sound - similar to an animal's growl - then footsteps retreating. My heart races at a frantic pace. Could Ben actually like me? He didn't confirm it but he also didn't deny it.

I open my door and cross the hall; Ben sits in the red bean bag playing a game but pauses it when he sees me. He gives me a huge genuine smile and pats the seat beside him. Heart beating wildly, I take the seat. He hands me a glowing XBox controller and together we begin playing Halo 4. We play for hours, laughing and cursing when we get taken out. When we finally decide to take a break, Ben saves our progress then turns and gives me a tense smile.

"Could I ask you something weird?" My heart picks up its pace at his words and I nod. "Okay.. I totally understand if you say no.." He stops and bites his lip; my face grows hot and I have to look away. Ben finally continues. "I want to get over my biggest fear, or at least try to, and I want you to be the one that helps me."

"What is your biggest fear?" I ask, my face finally returning to a normal temperature.

"Water," he replies. "Specifically, drowning. But.. Water."

"Okay. How do you want me to help?"

He smiles, happy but apprehensive. "Follow me."


	8. Drown//Get Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Ben for his effort.

The sun hasn't set yet so there's still plenty of light left to see by. We changed our clothes before we left and now, standing in swim trunks and a t-shirt, watching Ben, I can't help the smile on my face. A barefoot Ben stands in the grass; he looks quite adorable in his green tank top and black shorts. He stares at the small pond with wide eyes. Coming up behind him, I place my hand on his shoulder. He jumps and looks up at me.

"You ready, Ben?" He shrugs - an obvious no - but takes a step closer, standing just out of reach.

I step ankle-deep into the water and reach my hand out to Ben. He sticks his toes in and grimaces but takes my hand and steps in.

"We'll go slow" I say as I take a small step backwards and extend my other hand to him. He gratefully takes it, eyes trained on my ankles. Hand in hand, we ever so slowly step deeper and deeper into the water. By the time we're waist deep in the water, I notice that the black running down his face isn't as thick as normal.

"You doing okay, Ben?" I ask. He nods and tightens his grip on my hands. Together, we slowly were deeper until the water is at his chest. Ben inhales sharply. His wide eyes show an intense fear I've never seen before, even in my victims. Everyone is afraid of death because we don't know what comes next. But Ben does. He knows what it's like to be dragged under, to struggle and fail, to inhale the salt water and feel the panic. To have the salt draw the blood from his lungs. Drown in his own blood.

"Toby.." His wide black and red eyes stare into mine. "It's too much. I-I can't.." I nod and squeeze his hands but he doesn't dare to turn and run from the water. Instead, he jumps up and wraps himself around me, holding tight. Wrapping my arms around him, I carry him out of the pond. Even when we reach dry land, he keeps his strong grip, burying his face in my neck.

Lightly patting Ben's back, I whisper in his ear "You did great" before carrying him back to the house.

When we arrive back at the house, I carry him up to his room and set him on the toilet in his bathroom. Turning around, I start running the bath water. When I turn around, Ben hasn't moved but he looks scared.

"When's the last time you took a bath? Or showered?"

He looks away and mumbles "I.. Do.. Sponge baths.." Wow. This kid is seriously terrified of water.

"Are you willing to try a regular bath? I won't fill the tub up completely." Ben's face turns a dark shade of red.

"You want me to g-get naked?" My face flushes and I shake my head quickly.

"N-No! Not naked."

Ben thinks it over for a minute then slowly nods and pulls off his tank top. I turn away and as I turn off the faucet, I feel something warm run down my face. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I find blood. Dear god, I'm having a nose bleed. I grab the black hand towel and wipe it away before Ben can see. When I turn around, he's staring into the less than half full tub.

"I-I.. Don't know it I can... Do this.." Stepping into the shallow water, I hold my hand out.

"You asked me to help you. That's what I want to do."

He slowly grabs my hand and steps into the large tub; I sit down first and then he sits between my legs, back to me. His grip on my knees is strong but I don't mind. Reaching over the edge of the tub, I grab the shampoo and put a generous amount into my hand.

"Tilt your head back." Ben leans his head back, face directly below mine and eyes closed, and I begin gently massaging the shampoo into his glossy blonde hair.

As I work on washing his hair, his muscles slowly relax. His little hands rest softly on my legs and a small smile has replaced the anxious look on his face. Once his hair is completely covered in thick suds, I lean over and grab the thick plastic cup.

"Ben? I'm going to rise your hair now, okay?" His breath hitches then he quietly agrees. Scooping up water with the cup, I slowly pour it onto Ben's hair, being careful not to get any in his face. He holds his breath the whole time until I say "Okay, you're good."

I slowly pull myself up and hand him a rag and a bar of soap.

"I'll wait in your room, okay?"

When I turn towards the door, he loudly blurts out "Wait!" I turn to find his cute freckled face a light pink. "Stay please" Ben quietly murmurs before pulling the shower curtain, hiding himself. As I sit down on the toilet lid, I realize how tired I am. This day truly has been an eventful one.

"I'm back" a voice whispers. Gritting my teeth, I close my eyes. Just ignore it. "Oh, don't ignore me. You know who I am." Block it out. The voice chuckles. "You know, those thing pieces of plastic are all that separates you from what you want. And in a very vulnerable state, I might add."

"No, t-that's not who I a-am. I can con-control myself." I whisper so Ben won't hear.

"Now look, you stupid boy" the voice angrily growls. "You may not be able to feel physical pain but I live in your head. I can torture you more than any other. So if you thi-"

The voice disappears the second I hear Ben's voice.

"Towel please." I grab the towel off the rack and hand it to him. Quiet movements then the curtain is pulled back revealing a dripping wet Ben with a yellow towel wrapped around his waist. "Wait here" he instructs me before disappearing into his room. A few minutes pass before he appears in the doorway. "Okay, you can come in." I follow the short, pointed eared boy into his room and watch him flop onto his bed. The black liquid has already resumed dripping from his eyes, which are currently trained on the ceiling.

Ben's yellow t-shirt and purple shorts in no way match but it's cute, like letting a child dress himself.

"Ben, how old are you?"

"Sixteen.. Why?" Only three years younger than myself.

"No reason." with an arm above his head and the other across his stomach, his eyes slowly drift closed. I'm proud of him. He had the courage to face his fear. I watch him sleep a moment longer then turn off his lamp and turn to leave. When I reach the door, I hear his sleepy voice quietly mumble my name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He shifts onto his side, his arm below his head, and begins quietly snoring.

"Any time" I say though I know he doesn't hear me.


	9. The Loss//Hollywood Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for self harm
> 
> Also, Tim has a moment of being an asshole.

Self harm is the most peculiar thing to me. Because of my lack of ability to feel physical pain, I'm not sure why I cut to be honest. In the end, I think it's because the voices seem to leave me be - although temporarily - after I cut myself. Of course, I have to be careful. I can never tell if I'm cutting too deep.

My hair is still slightly damp from last night's shower so brushing it out is much easier than usual. Today feels like a lazy day so I don't bother changing out of my pajamas before heading downstairs. It's almost noon but everyone is awake and here, some watching television, others making their own lunches. Well, all but Slenderman. Most of the others seem to have chosen a similar route as me: lounging around in pajamas. Walking through the living room to the kitchen, I stop behind the couch. Eyeless Jack sits upside down in the massive armchair, Laughing Jack sits on one end of the couch watching TV, and Jeff sits on the other end, a large red and black dog in his lap.

Entering the dining room, I see Masky and Hoodie sitting across from each other, talking in low voices. Not uncommon, they're pretty quiet people. But something seems off with Masky. His mask is lying on the table beside his tightly clenched fists.

Lightly setting my hand on his shoulder, I ask "Masky, are you feeling alright?" His head whips up and he grabs my wrists then slams me into the wall. His face inches from mine, his eyes burning in fiery hatred, a wicked smile appears on his face.

"I know your secret, Tobias Rogers." No, he can't know. He's lying, bluffing. But why? Blackmail? "And now everyone else will too." My stomach churns viciously. No. Ben can't know. I couldn't face him if he knew, always looking at me with pity.

"Tim, enough." Hoodie says over his shoulder. But Masky doesn't listen. With one hand he grips my left wrist and with the other, he yanks up my sleeve, revealing a dozen fresh cuts on my forearm. Tears blur my vision and I struggle to release myself from his grasp with no success.

Masky pulls my arm up in the air for all to see then yells in my face "You're a stupid, stuttering, twitching fuck! Go slice open your wrists, you stupid emo fag!"

"TIM! ENOUGH!" Hoodie shouts.

My entire body shakes and my fingers and head twitch violently. Mostly, I can hold in my tics for a short amount of time but I know there's no point in trying now. Over Masky's shoulder, I see Ben standing in the kitchen doorway, a sad look on his face. No. No no no.

The tears finally spill over my cheeks as I sob "M-Masky l-l-let go!" He gives me an evil grin then releases his grip. Before Ben can confront me, I dash to my room and lock the door so no one bothers me while I cut.


	10. I Don't Care//Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessing our feelings through song because we're a chicken? Yes please.

When I finally emerge from my room, the air feels tense - as if the house itself is holding its breath. I know what I have to do so I barge into Ben's room and grab his arm then pull him from the house into the woods. Once we're outside, I let go of his arm and trust him to follow me.

"I need to talk to you" I mumble without turning.

"Toby, if it's about-"

"No, it's not." I snap. I come to an abrupt stop and he bumps into me before I turn to face him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Ben reaches his short arm up and sets his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I can tell there's something bothering you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sigh. "That's actually why I brought you here."

I drop to the ground and lay on my back, Ben following. Laying side by side, my heart pounds as I stare up at the trees. The sun is setting so the light isn't blinding; I'm stalling and I know it. Just the thought of Ben knowing how I feel about him terrifies me. A quiet voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Toby, you're shaking." I need to tell him now before I lose the nerve. I pull my iPod from my pocket and untangle the earbuds then push one into my right ear and hand Ben the other one. Maybe this is a bad idea. I push play before I chicken out; no going back now.


	11. Chasing Cars//Snow Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is the song he uses to confess in case you're confused.
> 
> Avast, matey! Be that fluff I see?

The gentle music begins and I close my eyes, listening carefully to every lyrics. Ben doesn't move either, just listens to the music. Even after the song ends and it goes quiet, I remain motionless. Finally, Ben breaks the silence.

"Toby.. What are the most basic vows in a wedding? The ones everyone knows." I have to think a second; I'm thrown off by the question.

"Uhm.. 'For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for better or worst, 'til death do you part'?" He sits up and I do the same.

"That's right." Ben's softly glowing irises are focused on his hands and the black running down his face is watery. He's crying. "Death has already parted us." He wipes his face with the back of his hand. "Toby, I love you." My heart speeds up and my hands shake. ".. But I don't want you to be stuck with me." I gently grab his face and wipe away his black tears with my thumbs.

"Ben, you're not a burden. And this isn't a temporary feeling. I love you. And endless, undying love. You're all I can think about and all I want. I-I only pushed you away because I'm afraid of hurting you. B-Ben, I couldn't l-live with my-myself if I-I-I-I..." I'm stuttering too bad to get the words out.

With his face in my hands, he stares into my eyes.

"Toby. What do the voices tell you to do to me?" My face grows hot and I don't know how I manage to get the words out.

"M-Mostly... sexuallyexplicitthings." It comes out sounds like one word but judging by the colour of his cheeks, he knows what I said. "T-That's why I ha-ad to stay awa-away." I let go of his face and he forcefully pushes me back. I fall back to my horizontal position. No, I messed it up. He hates me. The voice told me I'd screw it up. Why didn't I listen?

Ben suddenly lays down on top of me and - chest to chest - we share a gentle kiss. When he finally pulls back, I push his head down for another. His warm lips pressed against mine, I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to my body. Ben finally breaks the kiss, both of us panting. My first kiss. Smiling, he lays his head on my chest directly above my heart.

I know he can hear my racing heart but he doesn't say anything except "I love you Tobes." My heart beats faster somehow and I kiss his head.

"I love you too Benjamin."


	12. For You//Get Scared

Bolt upright, panting, in a cold sweat. Trees surround me and the sun is just now beginning to rise. Beside me, Ben shifts restlessly and opens his eyes, quickly sitting up and rubbing my back. Was it all a dream? Or is Ben actually mine? I don't know what I'll do if it was just a dream. If the kiss was fake... Ben leans forward and gives me a worried look and my eyes tear up.

"W-Was it real?" He's still rubbing my back in small circles.

"Was what real?" I'm on the verge of crying. Does he really not remember?

"Last night. The kiss. Us." His worry seems to melt away and he places his other hand on mine.

"It was all real."

My heart aches. I love him so much. Pulling him into my lap, I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his neck. Ben doesn't seem to mind; he just runs his fingers through my hair and quietly hums the song from last night. we sit like this for an eternity until my heart feels better and Ben suggests we go have breakfast. He pulls me to my feet and laces his fingers with mine as we walk back to the house. When we get to the back door, I stop.

"Will it bother you if t-they see.. this?" I ask, holding up our entwined hands. He rolls his eyes and opens the door, pulling me into the kitchen behind him.

"Frankly, my darling, I don't give a damn."

It's only about six in the morning so hardly anyone is awake. Ben makes us omelets and we sit side by side on the couch as we eat. When we finish, I put our plates in the sink. Just as I settle back onto the couch, Slenderman calls us both into his office.

"I have another assignment for you" his mouthless face informs me. "And Ben will go with you."

"C-Can't Jeff come o-or something?"

"Jeff has his own assignment right now. And you seem to have a special bond with Ben. So no." I hesitantly nod and head to my room to get appropriately dressed, Ben trailing behind me.

He nudges my arm and leans into me.

"And here, I thought you were starting to like me." His voice is light and joking but his eyes reveal a bit of hurt.

"Ben, you know I love you." We enter my room and I pull off my long sleeved pajama shirt, trading it for a black turtle neck. "But I don't like who I am during.. my missions. And I'm honestly not comfortable with you seeing that side of me." As I lift the shirt to put it on, he stops me.

"Fine. But you owe me." Ben winks then teleports through the television screen.

He's only gone a few hours and when he gets back, he changes his clothes then barges into my room and slams the door, locking it.

"Alright, you owe me, mister." I turn the TV off, giving Ben my full attention.

"What do I owe you?" He jumps on top of me, pinning me to the bed with his body.

"All the cuddles and kisses you've refrained from lavishing upon me" he dramatically says, running a finger over my lips. I lick his finger and his face turns bright red. Laughing, I grab his hips and slide him up so we're face to face.

I nuzzle my face into his neck and gently kiss it. He grabs my hair and gives me a playful look.

"You're awfully cute."

"So are you, my little twinkie." A blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"Don't call me that." But he's still grinning so I know he's not mad.

"Or what?" He thinks for a second then looks away, his face turning red.

"Or... I'll have to punish you." Wow. Ben has a kinky side. Yes, he's a blushing dork and I know it's an empty threat but still. I put his small hands on my wrists and hold them above my head.

"M-Maybe I'd like th-that."

My face grows hot as I stare into Ben's eyes. He stares back then leans down and kisses me, slowly working his way from my mouth, to my jaw, down my neck, and stopping at the edge of my shirt. Ben grabs both of my wrists with one hand - which doesn't work but I comply as much as possible to help - and moves the other hand under my shirt, feeling my chest.

"B-Ben." He gives me a knowing look and removes his hands from me, setting them on the bed as he rests his head on my chest.

"I love you." Ben says as he closes his eyes.

"I love you too" I reply before dozing off.


	13. Joystick//Simon Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for semi-graphic sexual content.

Ben grabs my hand and pulls me into his room, slamming the door.

"Ben, w-what's wr-" He cuts me off by aggressively slamming his lips against mine. Pushing me onto his bed, he straddles me and runs a hand down my pants. My eyes snap open. "B-Ben!" His lips connect with mine, silencing me, as he gently grips me and pumps his hand up and down. I wanted out first time to be slow and passionate - take our time - but God, this feels good. I tilt my head back and grab his beautiful hair with one hand. Quiet moans escape me as he kisses my neck. "B-B-Ben.." He stops everything and pulls back, suddenly poking my shoulder repeatedly.

"Toby, wake up." I jerk upright to find Ben sitting beside me. We're still in my room... it was all a dream. He stares at me, his pale freckled face a deep red.

"Toby.. you know you talk in your sleep, right?" Please, dear Lord, tell me that's a lie.

"W-What did I say?"

"My name." Ben stares at his folded hands in his lap, blushing profusely as a small, embarrassed smile appears on his face. "It was sweet... especially with the noises that followed." No. Please no. I'm too embarrassed to look at him.

Ben sets his hand on my knee. No, I will not get turned on and embarrass myself further.

"I think about it too." His words are so quiet, I'm not sure I heard him right. "But... I wanna save myself for marriage. I want it to be beautiful that way, ya know?" I know exactly what he means.

"So... not with me." I feel stupid for even having those thoughts now. Ben gently takes my hand into his and laces our fingers.

"Toby..." I don't want to hear his false apology, the "sorry, don't wanna marry you, won't bang you" apology. I understand saving yourself but he's really gonna just blow me off this way? And then Ben says something I'd never expect.

"Of course I want it to be with you."

He sets his chin on my shoulder and gives me an expectant look, waiting for an answer.

"D-Does it not bot-ther you that we've o-only known each other a lit-little while?" This isn't the answer he's expecting - he gives me a confused look.

"Honestly? It doesn't bother me one bit because I know you're the one. And I hope you feel the same. And if so, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to make you mine..... Does it bother you?" No hesitation, I know the answer.

"No because I know it's you. No one's ever made me feel the way you do. You've shown me how beautiful life can actually be. You make me feel... alive. Loved. Beautiful. Worthy."

I lay back, pulling Ben with me. Smiling like an idiot, I kiss his cheek and run my fingers through his hair.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"You have to wait for my proposal first" I say, admiring his beauty. He rolls his eyes and pokes my cheek.

"Yeah, you wish. I'm proposing, not you." I laugh and kiss him; he happily returns the kiss.

"Whatever you say, twinkie."


	14. I'm Not Alright//Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for an entire chapter of just graphic violence.

It's been a few days since Ben and I's talk of marriage. Even now on my first mission alone, I find myself frequently distracted by the thought of Ben. His blonde hair, his beautiful glowing eyes, his small frame...

Shuffling footsteps come down the hall, followed by a yawn. It's three in the morning yet the woman enters the kitchen and pulls out the bread, some meat, and a few other things. I watch, hidden in the shadows as she makes a sandwich then returns the items to their place. She plops herself onto one of the stools at the counter and begins eating. Clamping a hand over her mouth, I dig the tip of my axe into her back. She lets out a scream but my hand muffles it nicely.

"Ya know, eating too much is bad for your health" I whisper in her ear. Her hands pry at my hand over her mouth. I pull her out of her seat and slam my knee into her spine. It makes a loud crack and she quietly slumps to the floor but she's not dead. Yet. I grab her hair and yank it back. She cries out as tears run down her face but she stays quiet. Gripping my axe tightly, I swing it down against her abdomen. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens but nothing comes out. She's almost dead so I leave her to bleed out.

When I get back to the house, I've barely made it through the front door when Slender tells me I have another assignment. I'm about to protest but he holds up a hand, silencing me.

"This is one that needs to be addressed immediately. Particularly by you." Sighing, I nod and head out again. My phone chimes; a text from Slender containing the address and directions. It's not difficult to find and I arrive in half an hour. I wonder what's so special about this mission. When I reach the house, I haul myself through the window. Looking around the dark bedroom, I understand now. The walls are plastered with printed out photos... of me. Full of colour, disturbingly accurate. My eyes land on one above the bed. All of it is art - not actual photographs - but this one is the most enraging.

The drawing is of me mounted on Jeff, my hand grabbing his hair, my eyes rolled back, and both of our mouths open in silent screams. This is disgusting. What kind of sick person would draw this? The bedroom door swings open and I duck into the corner as a teenage girl enters the room. She wastes no time starting up her computer and typing up a document. Slowly, silently, I creep up behind her and peer over her shoulder. In bold at the top is "Jeff x Toby" and below the title is the sexual garbage she's written about Jeff and I.

I take a step back and grab my hatchet from my belt. But of course, the floor beneath me creaks. The girl whips her chair around. The second she sees me, she jumps up and starts squealing.

"OMG, you're real! And just as hot as the pictures! I love you! You and Jeff are the cutest couple! Are the others real too?" She squeals again and wraps her arms around me in a crushing fangirl hug. I pry her arms off and throw her back; it doesn't seem to phase her. The girl throws herself at me and says "Kiss me" in a husky voice. I'm seriously about to lose my shit.

When I grab a handful of her hair, she closes her eyes and leans in. This will be the most satisfying mission yet. I rip her head back by her hair and she falls to the floor. This girl's parents aren't home so I don't care if she makes noise. I pull my foot back and smash it into her ribcage. Tears roll down her face and sobs rack her body.

"B-But I love you!" She sobs out.

"Stupid bitch" I grumble as I slam my foot into her side again. I don't stop until I hear a loud crack and she gasps.

"Stay there" I growl as I sit down in her chair and turn to the laptop. I go to her documents and find a folder labeled "CP Ships." There are over fifty documents in the folder, almost all of them being about Jeff and I. I print off every single one then completely erase them from the device. No one needs to read this garbage. Once they've finished printing, I pick up the stack of paper and sit in front of the girl. The tears on her cheeks have dried and her face is pink and puffy. I grab a handful of her hair and pull her to a sitting position; she shrieks in pain.

Sitting inches from her, staring into her eyes, I wad up a piece of paper tightly then shove it into her mouth.

"You're going to eat your disgusting, perverted words. All of them. Or I'll make this much more unpleasant for you." Tears spill down the female's face as she somehow manages to swallow the paper. I ball up another page and stuff it into her mouth for her to eat. She chews it up then swallows. We sit for over an hour doing this until all of the pages - over a hundred - are in her stomach. Her belly is distended and she looks like she's about to vomit.

"And by the way" I say, taunting her. "The only person I would do those things with is my boyfriend, Ben." And with that, I slice my hatchet across the girl's stomach, drawing a scream from her. Wads and wads of paper tumble onto the floor before being drenched in blood. Smirking, I slam my shoe into her chest, pinning her to the floor. "Fanfiction is a dangerous thing" I whisper down to her. "Be careful of your obsessions." Removing my foot from her chest, I go around the room ripping the illustrations from the walls and shredding them in rage.

When I finish, I'm shaking and panting like a dog. Glancing down at the girl, I find her dead. Blood flows from the opening, her chest no longer rises and falls, her glazed over eyes are open, forever in an always looking yet never seeing gaze. Inspecting my handiwork, I grin. That was fun. Guess it's time to head home.


	15. When You're In Prison//The Offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for molestation.
> 
> Slender to the rescue!

When I got home last night, I was exhausted so I ended up face planting into my bed and instantly passing out. I now realize that was a mistake. I wake up, sticky with sweat and blood. Peeling off my gross clothing, I turn on the water and stand under the shower head. The warm water soaks my hair and runs down my body to the drain, taking the blood with it. I close my eyes and zone out, thinking of Ben. Well, at least until I hear a sinister chuckle. I whip my head around to find...

"Slender?"

Smirking, he takes a step closer. I take a step back and bump into the wall. I don't want our naked bodies touching.

"My name's Offender" he lowly growls, reaching a hand toward me. I push myself against the wall as much as possible as he runs his thin fingers through my dripping hair. Staring into his featureless face in fear, I make a split second decision. I swiftly slam my knee up toward his crotch.. but there's no impact. A black tendril is wrapped around my leg, stopping me. Offender closes the distance between us, pushing his body against mine.

"Slender!" I screech as loud as possible before he grabs my hair, yanking my head back and forcing his tongue in my mouth. I pound my fists against his chest and try to kick him again. This only makes him chuckle. My legs shake in fear; I don't know how I'm still standing.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on ya.. at first" Offender smirks. The bathroom door suddenly swings open and slams against the wall.

"Offender!" Slender's voice booms.

Offender pulls back and growls "Next time" then disappears.

My knees finally give out and I fall to the shower floor. Slenderman attempts to help me up but I push him away. Sighing, he turns off the water and hands me a towel.

"I'll take care of him" he reassures me before leaving. I lean my head against the corner of the tiled walls and set the towel across my lap. It could have been worse - much worse - but I feel so violated. He had no right.

I don't now how long I lay here sobbing but eventually the door opens again.

"Toby?" Ben's soft but worried voice. I don't want him to look at me. It wasn't my fault but I feel disgusting all the same. "Slender told me what happened" he says before sliding back the glass shower door. He's still dressed in his pajamas. Ben seats himself on the wet tile beside me and opens his arms. "Come here." Keeping the towel across me, I climb into his lap and wrap my arms around his small torso, burying my face into his neck.

When the tears finally stop coming, I push myself up and wrap the towel around my waist. Ben waits in the bathroom while I dress - boxers, black shorts, and a tank top with a bird on it - then he grabs my hand and pulls me to his room.

"You're not allowed to do anything today" he states as we lay down on his bed.

"Says who?" I ask. Ben laces our fingers as he turns on the television and flips through countless channels.

"Says me. So just relax and be your sexy self, okay?" God, I love this kid.


	16. Swimming Pools//Kendrick Lamar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, drunken fluff

Following Ben's instructions, I do nothing all day. We lay in his room talking, watching TV, and cuddling until ten o'clock at night when he falls asleep. I cover him with the blanket and turn off the television before leaving his room. Loud laughter drifts up the stairs so I go downstairs to investigate. Jeff, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack are sitting at the dining room table, each with a bottle in his hand. Turquoise Solo cups cover the table, most of them on their sides. Halfway to the dining room, Jeff calls out my name and tells me to join them.

I plop down in a chair beside Jeff; he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pushes a bottle into my hand. I take a drink. This is probably the worst thing I've ever tasted but I take another drink anyway. It must be strong because I feel much different by the time I finish the bottle.

"Pace yourself" Jack tells me. I don't think I've ever seen his face before. He always has on his blue mask. His skin is a mix of grey and blue, his eyes are black pits that ooze black, and.. Well damn.. The bastard has several tongues.

Laughing Jack hands me another bottle and I down half of it before asking "EJ, how many tongues d-do you have?" He leans across the table towards me and winks.

"Wanna find out?" I roll my eyes and lean back.

"Naaaah."

"He's gotta boyfriend" Jeff slurs. Speaking of which, there he is, at the bottom of the stairs. Ben rubs his eyes and walks into the dining room.

"You drunk idiots are such a bad influence on him." He says as he motions to me. I can't help but laugh as I get up and stumble over to him then wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

"Awww don't be like that Twinkie" I slur out then giggle.

"Hey, have you guys done it yet?" LJ asks. It? What is that?

"Sex" Jeff clarifies. "Have you fucked?"

I rest my chin on my boyfriend's head. "Naah, I have t-to wait 'til Benny proposes."

LJ chuckles and says "I could giveya a gooood fuck." I tighten my grip on Ben's waist and nuzzle his hair.

"I only want my T-Twinkie." Ben feels tense. I wonder why.

"Good night" he abruptly says then grabs one of my arms and pulls me up the stairs.

Behind me, Jeff snickers. "Night, elf."

Ben pulls me into his room then lets go and closes the door.

"Who peed in your cornflakes?" I ask as I flop onto his bed.

"I don't like them thinking of you that way. I'm the only one allowed to do that" he says as he sits beside me.

"Do you?" I inquire, making him blush. God, he's so hot when he blushes.

"Of course I do. I just want to wait. Even though it's really difficult sometimes." I lay my head in his lap and look up at him.

"Beeeeenny bear."

"What?" So cute.

"I loooove you."

"I love you too." I move to the other side of the bed and pull him down. I wrap one leg over his hip and close my eyes.

Ben rests his small hand on my cheek, his fingers gently stroking the patch over my teeth.

"You're so good to me." My voice is quiet; I'm so tired. His fingers slowly run down my body and stop at my hip. Besides the muffled laughter from downstairs, the house is quiet. Ben finally leans up and kisses my forehead.

"Because you are worth it, Tobias."


	17. Stereo Hearts//Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine

My head's a little fuzzy from last night but otherwise, I'm fine. Ben pulled me out before I could do any real damage. He's still sleeping when I get up so I change into jeans and a hoodie then grab my goggles, mask, and hatchets and head to Slender's office.

"Good morning Toby" he greets me as I walk through the door.

"Morning. Do I have any assignments?" He looks through the papers on his desk then nods.

"I'll send you the information." I thank him then head out the front door. Moments later, my phone chimes. After reading over the information, I reach my destination in only an hour. Even though I only got four hours of sleep last night and it's only four in the morning, I'm wide awake. I'm too excited to sleep anyway. Ben wanted to be the one to propose but I can't stand waiting for him to become my husband any longer. Today, I'm proposing.

Arriving at the house, I manage to get the back door open then find my way to the bedroom in the dark. Slender never gives us a reason for our targets - though sometimes it's obvious, such as the obsessive fangirl - but this time is different. In his text, he said this man was cheating on his wife. The other proxies and I, we're not policemen, super heroes, or karma. We're not the good guys in any way. But this will be easier, in a way, knowing justice is being served.

Opening the bedroom door silently, I pull out on hatchet. The wife isn't home - this will be easier than I thought. Taking one hatchet, I slam the back of it against his face. There's the quick sound of skin shredding as his jaw detaches and is thrown to the ground, followed by an ear piercing scream. Using the blade of the hatchet, I chop into his head. His screams become quiet with each hit until he's finally silent. I cover the palms of my hands in the blood that pours from his head. It soaks into my skin so I have to keep dipping them but when I'm finished, the word "CHEATER" is written across the wall.

Before I leave, I hack off his ring finger and stuff it in my pocket. The hour long walk home is spent thinking of the right way to propose to Ben. After I walk through the front door, I immediately head to my bathroom to get cleaned up. I scrub my hands and under my fingernails until every drop of blood is gone. When I finish showering, I wrap a towel around my waist and step into my room.. to find Ben on my bed.

When he notices me, he grins and says "Get dressed, I wanna take you somewhere" then steps out so I can get dressed.

I get dressed quickly but take enough time to look nice - jeans without tears, long sleeved light green button up shirt, a simple but elegant black vest over it, black converse. Before I head out the door, I brush my teeth and change the patch on my cheek. Stepping into the hall, I find Ben dressed up as well. Black skinny jeans, a long sleeved red button up shirt, and a black tie.

"You look nice" he blushes. I grab his tie and pull him to me then kiss him lovingly before replying "So do you."

Hand in hand, we walk out the back door and into the woods. The house is still in sight when I realize I forgot the ring. Mentally face palming, I tell Ben I left my phone.

"I'll run and get it, hold on." I sprint back to the house and dig the severed finger out of my jeans pocket on the bathroom floor. Remove the ring, wash away the blood, then return to Ben. The goofy smile on his face brought on solely because of my presence makes me want to get on bended knee right here, right now.

"You ready?" he asks, grabbing my hand again.

"Always." I kiss his forehead and we're off.


	18. Marry Me//Jason Derulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and jealous Ben... I can't get enough of it :3

Ben can control the black liquid that falls from his eyes for a certain amount of hours; when we got near the town, he wiped his face and put in contacts that made his eyes look like everyone else's. I understand why but I hate that he has to hide his beautiful eyes from me, even if it's only for a few hours. When we reach the town, he takes me to a fancy restaurant. As the woman leads us to our table, I keep my fingers entwined with Ben's. All eyes are on us but for the first time in my life, I don't mind the attention.

Once we're seated, he just stares at me, smiling.

"I love you" he says.

"I swear, Ben, you better not propose in front of all these people." Grinning, he rolls his eyes.

"I love you but not that much." I can't help the loud laugh that escapes my mouth causing all heads to turn.

"Benjamin, you can't resist me and you know it." He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Guilty as charged." We both laugh then our hands meet in the middle of the table. The waitress returns to take our order and Ben and I choose a dish to share.

"Will that be all?" she asks me, completely ignoring Ben. I nod; she winks at me and hurries off to the kitchen.

Ben's face is red and he's staring at his glass. I squeeze his hand.

"Are you actually jealous?" He runs his finger up the side of his glass, wiping away drops of water.

His eyes stay focused on the drink as he mumbles "That ho needs to stay away from my man." I chuckle and squeeze his hand again.

"I love you." He grins a little and finally looks up.

"I love you too."

After about fifteen minutes, the woman returns with our food.

"Do you need anything?" she asks me.

"Do you need anything, babe?" I ask Ben. Her smile falters as he gives me a huge grin and shakes his head.

I give the woman a faux smile and say "We're good." She looks pissed as she moves on to her next table.

"You, sir, are truly magnificent." Ben tells me before we dig into our food.

When we finish eating, I pay for the meal - Ben refuses to let me leave a tip - and he leads me to the theatre. He buys two tickets for Jurassic Park: Fall Kingdom then pulls me by the hand into the darkening theatre. Together, we sit in the dark watching the movie, our fingers entwined, Ben laughing every time someone gets killed. I love his morbid sense of humour. As the credits start rolling and the lights come back on, Ben grabs my hand and pulls me out of the building. Outside the doors, I stop him and give him a passionate kiss which he returns. When he pulls back, I notice the corner of his eyes is black and it slowly drips down his face.

"Time to go home" I whisper to him as I wipe his face with my hand. He nods and follows me on the sidewalk until we're far enough from people to enter the forest. After walking a good distance, Ben removes the contacts and black flows down his face.

"Damn! That hurts like a bitch!" I kiss his forehead and he smiles.

"Now it feels better." We walk further until we're completely surrounded by trees. It's time.

I grab his hands and stop him.

"I have a question." He gives me a small smile.

"Me too."

"Okay, well, let's just say it at the same time." Ben nods. We each take a breath. I close my eyes as I reach in my pocket and get down on one knee then open my eyes to find Ben in the same position holding a ring.

At the same time we say "Will you marry me?" Ben and I laugh as tears run down our faces. I slide the ring on his finger and he puts the other ring on my finger. I place my hands in his and he grips them tightly.

Together we say "Yes" then I pull him in for a passionate kiss.


	19. Conclusion/Author's Note

Well, that's it. Part one is complete. I already have part two written (since I write these before I type them) but I'm not sure when it'll be typed up and published. But rest assured, it will be published! I completely intend on publishing it, but when I write these, I don't publish anything until I've typed out the whole story. Otherwise, I might give up and you'd be left with a cliffhanger, wanting to know what happens next. So, that's the end of part one. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
